It's All My Fault
by neneisawesome123
Summary: How Derek handles Boyd's death. Not goo with summaries.


Okay,so this story takes place after "Currents."

This story is basically about how Derek handles with Boyd's death and stuff like that. I'm going to use the stuff from teen wolf like all the Darach and everything that's been going on. There'll be a little Sterek and Scisaac scenes but later in the story there relationships will develop,but for now its really about Derek, Boyd, and Erica.

"Its okay Derek.

"Boyd."

"Its okay."

"No,no,it-its not okay. I'm sorry."

"The lunar eclipse,I always wanted it for one of full moon,the feeling,its was worth it."

That was the last thing Vernon Boyd said as Derek's claws dug deep into his didnt mean to kill him,it was Kali and the soon as he knew he was killing poor Boyd,he started crying.

Believe it or not ,Derek has been through a lot of deaths from loved ones his whole life.

First his mom and dad died in a fire,he watched his uncle Peter kill his sister Laura,Erica Reyes,one of his pack members died,and now Boyd.  
He was the last on to touch all of them,he put his head on his parents chests,he intertwined Laura and his fingers together,he carried Erica's lifeless body out of that bank vault,and he held Boyd up with claws inside knew hed reach his braking point some day,but who knew it would be today,and why was it when Boyd died and not when one of his family members died.

That's what everyone wanted to know.

That whole thing with Boyd's death happened a month ago,now Derek,Isaac,Cora,Stiles,Lydia,Allison,Peter,and Deaton surround Deaton's examining table staring at Erica and Boyd's dead body.

"You guys really think this might work?"Cora asked lacking confidants.  
"It worked when Lydia did on me."Peter said reminding her.  
"Well because you were basically haunting me,so I wanted to do whatever I can to get you to leave me alone."Lydia said also reminding Peter."Why did you go after me anyways?"  
"Because you were easy,people all ready saw you as the crazy girl,minus well go after you."Peter said chuckling.  
"What!I am not crazy,your the crazy one for making out with a sixteen year old!"Lydia said now yelling.  
"But you enjoyed it."Peter said then chuckled again.  
"Enough!"Derek yelled frustrated.  
"Thank you Derek,"Deaton Began."Now we need to know if this is gonna ,you say you used Derek,right?"She nodded still mad at Peter."Okay,so that means we have to use family any of you know any of Boyd's or Erica's family members?"Deaton asked looking around.  
Isaac raised his hand sorta shyly."Uh,Boyd doesn't have a sister because she died at a skating rink so that only leaves David.""Who the hell is David."Stiles asked really confused.

"David is Boyd's thirteen years old brother."Isaac said answering Stiles' question."Okay what about Erica?"Allison asked."Um,uh,oh,she has a sister named Sarah who is twenty eight."Isaac said answerinq Allisons question this time.

"Okay we've go the family members,but how do we get them here?"Scott asked curious."Peter and Lydia...you flirt with them ask them to dinner and then bring them here."Stiles told them."Why me,why not Allison?"Lydia asked concerned."Because Allison is in love with Scott and Scott is in Love with Allison and your hot."Stiles said."Fine,Ill do it."Lydia said accepting the compliment."Peter,you in?"Stiles asked to make nodded.

Scott noticed something was wrong with Derek so he asked to make sure."Yeah,I-I just have to go to the bathroom,where is it?"Derek asked. Deaton pointed to a door around the corner,and Derek went.

When Derek got in the bathroom he shut and locked the looked at himself in the mirror and he saw his eyes turn began to feel his fangs coming in,then his jumped from the closed his eyes and walked back up to the mirror,when he opened them he saw Boyd and Erica staring at him."Bo-Boyd,Erica."He said a little frightened."Why did you let them do it,why did you do this to us?!"Erica asked was confused."Wh-what are you talking about,I killed Boyd not you and it was an accident!""No you killed both of us and you did it on purpose,you should've warned us!"Boyd said yelling at Derek.A tear dropped from Derek's now red face."It was an accident and you know that!I was trying to stop you from leaving but you just left!"Derek said crying and really angrily."No you didn't tell us about the alpha pack and its all your fault!"Erica screamed."I said I was sorry."Derek now yelled louder and smashed the mirror with his slid down the wall while tears rushed down his face."Its all my all my fault."

A couple seconds later Scott bursts through the door with Isaac and Cora behind him."Its all my all my fault."Derek repeats."Derek,whats all your fault?"She asks as she slowly sits next to him."Erica,Boyd,its all my fault."Derek replies as he stares at the shattered mirror."No,no Derek they're not your fault and you know Deucalions fault."Cora said trying to calm him down."Its all my fault,if I would've told them about the alpha pack they wont have took off and Erica would still be alive,and if I would have done something Boyd would also be alive."Derek started breathing heavily as he seen Boyd and Erica in the shattered mirror looking angry."Its all my fault!Its all my fault!""We should get him back home."Isaac and Cora wrapped one of Derek's arm around their shoulders and carried him out of the bathroom."Oh my god,what happened."Lydia asked extremely worried."He keeps blaming himself for Erica and Boyd's deaths."Scott filled her in."Were gonna take him home.""Okay,Stiles,Lydia,Allison,and Peter are gonna go figure out where David and Sarah are."Deaton told that much said,Scott,Cora,and Isaac walked Derek body to Derek's car and left.

Three hours later Derek woke up to find himself in a bedroom where he was lying on the examined the room a little more to see Scott sleep in a chair,Cora sleep in a beanbag chair,and Isaac laying on the floor in a looked outside the window to see it was slowly got out the bed and went to the bedroom door and opened got frightened by all the lights in the hallway and stepped back cautiously. He walked downstairs to see the front door,he looked around the finally realized he was at Scott went in the kitchen to find washing her she turned around and saw Derek she knocked over pan."Gosh,you scared me.""Sorry ."Derek said sincerely."Its okay and you can call me Melissa."Derek smiled then looked a little confused."Wait,you knew I was here and you didn't call the cops?""Well first of all,yeah I knew you were here,and If I didn't, I wouldn't have called the police because well,you're a werewolf so is Scott and so is Isaac."They both and Derek both heard footsteps running downstairs,then they got to the kitchen."Oh thank god you're here,we thought you left!"Scott said relieved."Really you fell asleep again?"Melissa asked staring at them."Okay this time I was not on watch last."Isaac said assuring them."I know,Cora was."Scott said pointing the finger at Cora."No you were."Cora said now pointing the finger at Scott."Yeah,now that I think about it you were."Isaac said agreeing with Cora."Oh yeah I was huh,crap."Scott said agreeing with and Melissa."Wait what am I doing here anyways and why am I not at home?"Derek asked curious."Because,Deucalion and his pack were there looking for you-""So we brought you her."Isaac said finishing Scott's sentence."Thank you."Derek said smiling."Wow Derek,the big bad alpha finally said 'thank you'."She said just smiled agreeing."Well,I made spaghetti."Melissa said using hand gestures."Uh,Cora and I will go."Derek said looking at Cora."No,I made it for everyone,stay,please?"She asked using the puppy dog chuckled then nodded.  
Melissa squealed and everyone sat at the dinner table.

"Dig in everybody."Melissa told everybody.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I know it's short but i'm just starting and i'd like to know what you thought about it.

(p.s. I not the best writer and I don't go into many details but cut me some slack i'm 12. okay,bye.) 


End file.
